Whether walking, flying, or riding, people are frequently traveling. While traveling, they often carry or go with one or more electronic devices. For example, many people carry a cellular phone with them. In addition, while traveling in a car, a person might be traveling with a laptop, car electronics, and other electronic devices.
Maintaining connectivity with the Internet is increasingly becoming more important. People like to check stocks, weather, and correspond via email. They like to have their electronic calendars available at all times and have access to files and Internet content. Garners like to play other garners online.
With this need to maintain connectivity comes challenges. Building each device with cellular or satellite communication capabilities might obtain an “always-on” experience but at an economic cost both to producers and consumers. For example, a user may not wish to pay a monthly connection charge for each device the user has. Nor may the user wish to pay more for the capability of each device to connect through a cellular or satellite channel. Thus, there is a need for a means for leveraging existing infrastructure to provide Internet connectivity to a group of devices traveling in a mobile environment.